The Diary of A Slytherin
by Lucifer47
Summary: A series of diary entries from the diary of a Slytherin as she discovers her newly formed relationship with a certain raved-haired green-eyed Gryffindor, who had unexpectedly asked her to the Yule Ball. AU Fourth Year.
1. Chapter 1

**The Diary of A Slytherin**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Author's Note: Hey people, this an experimental story. I just love this pairing and wanted to write about to them. I will only continue this if I get enough reviews and likes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters, JKR does.**

 _ **December 1st,1994.**_

 _ **Thursday.**_

Dear Diary,

Today was a confusing day, as you know the Yule Ball is coming and I am very excited for it. A lot of Slytherin boys have asked me to the ball but I turned them down. I didn't want to go out with, especially since I saw what Blaise did to his last girlfriend, I don't want to be his next prey. I just want to go with someone, who find me interesting not my looks. Unfortunately there is no such boy, at least not in Slytherin.

Moving on, in the morning Tracey told me, she already has a date and she refused to tell me about him, not even his name. The nerve of this girl.

After that we went to the breakfast together. Surprisingly several more Slytherin boys asked me to ball, even those from the seventh year but I coldly turned them all down, keeping up my school image of the Slytherin Ice Queen. I don't know why but I didn't know most of them and for the others I didn't felt like it. I hadn't even decided if wanted to stay for Christmas at Hogwarts or I wanted to go home.

So later on, after lunch, I went to the library to work on my arithmancy project. As I sat down to do my work, the Gryffindor Golden Boy came, picked up a book and sat across me on the bench. At first, I didn't think any of it. Then a few minutes later, he looked up at me, address me by my first name and said he wanted to ask me something.

Naturally I was shocked and a little bit curious. Harry Potter wasn't known for interacting with a Slytherin so nonchalantly. I immediately thought it was probably an academic question, so I told him to go on.

At first he was stuttering too much and tripping over his own words, which was, I accept, a little cute.

Then he asked something almost in a whisper so I asked him to repeat himself. Then he said it so fast I almost didn't catch it but I managed to hear a few words such as 'gt to' and 'Yule Ball'.

I was shocked was he really asking me what I thought he was. I thought he was going to ask to that Chang, everybody thought.

To clarify myself, I hesitantly asked him if he was asking me to the Yule Ball. He dumbly nodded and I too was left speechless. Harry Potter, Gryffindor Golden boy was asking me to the ball. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor, let alone the Boy-Who-Lived, going together to the Yule Ball would be a strange sight. No doubt, my house won't take it kindly. I could already see Draco ranting in the common room.

I thought for a moment, he is a decent guy and if I'm looking for a date then he is a better choice than the Slytherin boys, it's not like any other boy from another house would be brave enough to ask me. And after the stunt he pulled in the last task, every girl in school will be excited to go with him. It seemed like my only chance, so I said yes. Oh you should have seen the gleam on his face, it literally lightened the whole room. I couldn't resist but show him one of my own.

Then all of a sudden that smile vanished and concern took its place. It also confused me, so I asked him what was troubling him and he hesitantly replied 'I can't dance'.

I couldn't help but laugh at that and as I laughed, he blushed, which made me laugh even more. Then he said that I had a beautiful smile and it was my turn to blush and this time he smiled and I told him he had great smile. This was not my usual self, I am not usually like this especially around boys.

Then I offered to teach him to dance and he accepted, so we agreed to meet tomorrow after lunch , when we both had free classes, in the abandoned classroom on the second floor. I am already too excited for it.

My excitement didn't go unnoticed, as soon as entered my dormitory, Tracey noticed my smile and asked my why was I smiling. Immediately I realized it was the perfect chance for revenge, so I told her someone asked me to the ball and I accepted.

As I expected, the gossip queen of Slytherin grew over excited and immediately asked me who it was. Just to repay her in kind, I stubbornly refused to name him.

So for the next two hours she badgered me to tell her but I refused. Oh revenge sweet revenge.

Now, it's late in the night, I think its past midnight, but I can't sleep. I'm still thinking about him. I still can't believe it. Sometimes I think it's a sick Gryffindor joke but then I think harry is too kind for that, but then again what do I know about him, I just talked to him for the first time this afternoon. I'm still pondering on why would he ask me? I mean he could have asked anyone, why me? why a Slytherin?

I guess I'll have to wait till tomorrow.

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Daphne_

(-O-)

 **AN: That's the end for now folks.**

 **Remember please review to tell me what you like and what you don't, as they will help me decide whether to continue this story or not.**

 _ **As Always**_

 _ **Yours Truly,**_

 _ **Lucifer47.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Diary of a Slytherin**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Author's Note: Thanks for the positive response. I promise to improve this story any way I can. Here's chap 2, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own rights to Harry Potter, I'm not worthy.**

 **December 2nd, 1994.**

 **Friday.**

Dear Diary,

Today was a unique day for me. When I woke up in the morning, I was still a little bit drowsy from lack of sleep. So, I took a quick shower and went to the common room, where I found Tracey sitting at a table in the corner. I joined her and together we went to breakfast in the Great Hall.

I was enjoying fried eggs, steak and pumpkin juice when the Slytherin Prince himself decided to disturb my peace. He walked towards me sat across me on the house table, with his usual cocky expression.

He looked at me and asked, or more like demanded I go to the Yule Ball as if I was his property. He is a good guy, I have known him since we were six, but he has been badly influenced by his father. He said and I quote "It would be a privilege for you to be the date of a pureblood heir such as me".

At that moment **,** I felt insanely annoyed with him, but in my usual cold manner answered him I was already going to the ball with someone else.

The smile vanished from his face like a niffler digs in a goldmine. Then he started to laugh and said to me I had a good sense of humor.

I was just about to answer him, when someone behind him said that I was not joking. I looked over his shoulder to see Potter. Draco turned around and his laughter turned into a scowl. Potter, then proceeded to tell him that I was going out with him and Draco's scowl deepened. It also shocked the Slytherins who were close enough to hear. That was not good because this exactly what I wanted to avoid. Someone has truthfully said bravery and foolishness walk hand in hand.

Unfortunately for Draco, he didn't have the chance to reply as just at that moment Professor Moody appeared and asked, "Is there a problem, Potter?"

The tension subsided as Draco decided perhaps it was not the best time to retort and returned to his seat and Potter left with the Professor.

As they left, I was just about to return to my breakfast, when another person disturbed me. This time it was my best friend, Tracey.

"Daphne Isabella Greengrass, how dare you hide this from me? You're going to the Yule ball with Harry-Freaking-Potter!" she asked.

I am never going to hear the end of it.

The rest of the day went just as normally as any another, except for Tracey bugging me all day. After lunch, I went to the abandoned class near charms on the second floor and waited for him there.

I waited for him for about half an hour and then the door opened and he walk in.

I told him he was late and he pulled off that enchanting lopsided smirk and suddenly the frustration vanished from my mind but I kept my face stern just so he would apologize.

He did apologize, saying he got caught up in some work and once again flashed me that irresistible smile and I couldn't stay mad at him any longer.

Then I told him we should do what we came here to do. He moved to the middle of the room and I followed him. There I got out a small radio from my satchel. I turned around to notice him looking awkwardly at me, when I asked why he was looking at me like that. He asked me why I had brought a radio.

I replied "We are going to dance, right? And for that we're going to need music, won't we?"

He nodded and then I turned on the radio to a music channel and approached until I could feel his breath, it smelled of refreshing peppermint. My head felt fuzzy for a while, then I shook my head to get rid of the feeling. I noticed he was an inch or two taller than me.

I told him to place one hand in mine and the around my waist, extending my hands towards him, but just as I said it, he froze and for several moments he didn't move. And here I thought Gryffindors are brave.

My mother always said if you want something done, you have to do it yourself. I took his hand and placed it around my waist and placed my hand on his bicep and took his other hand in mine. I told him to follow my lead, yet he refused to move. I shook him abruptly to bring him out of his trance. He came to his senses and lightly blushed, then followed my lead.

We danced in silence, the only sound was of the slow music and me occasionally correcting his footwork.

At first, his steps were clumsy and uncoordinated, I did my best to avoid being stepped on, but failed a couple of times. He was a fast learner, soon he gained confidence, his blush vanished and after an hour of practice, he took the lead.

As we danced together, I looked into those captivating green eyes of him and asked him why had he chosen me? He thought hard for a moment and then he said he found me interesting.

I looked at him curiously and asked why did he find me interesting?

He responded, "Well firstly, you're about the only Slytherin that doesn't wear that 'Potter Stinks' Badge. I have been taking classes with you for almost four years and I have never noticed you hanging out with Malfoy's crowd. You are also among the most intelligent of our class. Plus, last week Hermione gave me a huge lecture on how not every Slytherin is evil, when Ron and I were berating your house, sorry for that by the way. She told me I haven't known any other Slytherin properly other than Malfoy and his cronies. So, I decided to get to know the only Slytherin I like, which was you." Then he once again blushed deeply and said. "I admit I've had a crush on you since last year"

That surprised me but I kept my emotions in check and asked him "Then what was all that about Chang?"

"Oh that, I didn't like her that much. It was Ron who was forcing me to pursue her, but I refused" he answered.

Then I told him we've had enough practice and should return to our house before it's late. He agreed and I packed my stuff, agreed to meet on the next Wednesday when we both had free classes to continue our dance practice. Then we left the classroom together. Being a gentleman, he escorted me to the common room. There I said good bye and he left.

The rest of the day went normally, except people talking behind my back, well mostly my own house did but it was to be expected. Millicent and Pansy have avoided me since breakfast, but Tracey never left me. I don't mind, if there are my real friends, they will come around and if they don't, it's their loss.

Well good bye for today.

Yours Sincerely

Daphne

(-0-)

 **Hope you liked it. Please review to help me improve.**

 **Yours Truly**

 **Lucifer47**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Author's Note: Hey guys here's chapter 3. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did, there certainly would have been some changes.**

 **December 7th, 1994.**

 **Wednesday.**

 **Dear Diary,**

Today was just another wonderful day. As I have written, Harry has been a complete gentleman the last few days escorting me to almost all of my classes. Unfortunately, it also won me a huge number glare from the girls around Hogwarts, but I can handle it. The most wonderful thing happened today, today he kissed me. Yes, he kissed me or more like I kissed him. Well it was totally an accident. It happened like this.

After our usual dance practice, instead of escorting me to the common room, he offered me a stroll by the Great Lake. We went there to enjoy the sunset. As we walked by the lake, we talked about hobbies. I found out about his likes other than quidditch, he has a knack for DADA. He likes to care for his owl, whose name is Hedwig, I don't know how but the name seemed familiar, I remember reading it somewhere. He also like reading and he also told me that he actually can cast a corporeal Patronas, when I asked him about the rumors surrounding him last year. I mean that's pretty amazing. He further told me that he also liked cooking, something I've never been able to master even after my mother's numerous efforts.

Then I told him about my hobbies I told him that I like horse-riding, which surprised him. I told him, how I learnt to ride a horse along with Tracey just because we didn't have anything to do in the summer holidays after second year. I told him that I also like gardening and that at my family manor I had a small garden where I grow various kinds of roses, daises, lilies and numerous other flowers.

As we walked in the snow, the sudden cold wind blew, and I shivered as I was poorly clothed for this weather as I haven't expected to leave the castle walls. He seemed to have noticed this and I thought he would cast a warming charm, but instead his took off his school cloak and wrapped it around me. I wanted to stop him but before I could say anything, he said that it was alright and he was not feeling cold. Ah chivalrous Gryffindor, chivalrous but also naïve.

So, I simply cast the warming charm over his clothes. When he realized what I have done he blushed and said "Sorry, perhaps I should have tried that first."

I told him it was alright and I felt comfortable in the cloak.

Then we walked along the shoreline until we came by a bench. We sat on the bench and silently watched the majestic Durmstrang ship in the frozen lake and the partially clouded sky with the crimson sun setting in the Blue Mountains. I thought it was a very romantic sight, so tilted my head to rest it on his shoulder. He hesitated for a bit but then reluctantly placed his hand around my shoulder. For a while, we watched in silence then suddenly I heard a pop and the strangest house-elf I have ever seen appeared before us, holding two large cups in his hands. Strange How? Well he was wearing a weird tuxedo with strange moving patterns on it, he was wearing abnormally large different socks, a blue one with moving brooms and a green one with moving snitches. He was also wearing a large top hat. I was surprised to see a house-elf wearing clothes.

He looked towards Harry and said "Dobby is very sorry for disturbing the great Harry Potter. Dobby just came to give Harry Potter and Missy Greengrass these cups of Hot Chocolate as Dobby has been asked to." And he handed one cup to Harry and the other to me.

Harry asked him that who had asked him to give them the Hot Chocolate.

And he replied "It was Professor Dumbledore, sir. He told Dobby to take two cups of Hot Chocolate to Harry Potter and Missy Greengrass. He said that you might feel cold and told Dobby to tell you not to wander too long after dark."

I told him that it was very thoughtful of Dumbledore and to extend our regards to him. The strange elf, Dobby frantically nodded to me and with a snap of his fingers, disappeared into the thin air.

As he apparated I asked Harry how he had managed to get a personnel house-elf in Hogwarts. As I thought it had been banned in Hogwarts long ago.

He looked at me awkwardly and answered "Dobby is not my personal house-elf, he just a friend. I freed him from the Malfoys at the end of second year. He was recently employed by Dumbledore."

I told him that explained why Draco was complaining about his mother's terrible cooking at the start of third year. We both shared a laugh at that.

Well there never is a dull moment in his life. We sat there for a while, drinking our hot chocolate, occasionally talking about random things.

After we finished drinking, he walked me to the common room. At the entrance, I wanted to thank him for this wonderful day, so I stood up on my toes just give him a peck on the cheek while he was looking away.

Just as I was about to kiss him he turned to look at me and my lips brushed against his. I immediately stepped away and blushed. He too stepped back and looked at me in shock.

He opened his mouth to say something but before he had the chance to say something, I ran away to my dormitory.

I hadn't imagined my first kiss to be like but certainly, it could not have been more exhilarating. As I pondered on the kiss in my dormitory, an hour passed.

Just as sat down to write my diary, a snowy owl flew through the window and landed next to me. I instantly recognized her as Hedwig. She had a note tied to her leg. I took the note and opened it said

'Hey,

I wanted to ask you something really important but you left without giving me the chance. I wanted to ask if you would like to accompany me to the Hogsmeade this Saturday, like a date.

Please give your reply to Hedwig as I can't wait till to tomorrow for you answer, it will kill me.

Good night,

Harry'

I wrote my reply on the back of the note and wrapped it around the owl's legs, she hooted at me and instantly flew to deliver the message to her master.

All I had to do was to gather courage to face him tomorrow.

Good night dear diary,

Daphne.

 **(-0-)**

 **That's it for now folks, hope you enjoyed it.**

 **As always please review and tell me what you liked and what you didn't. it motivates me.**

 **Last but not the least I would love to thanks my two betas Haphne24 and Noelove5231.**

 **As Always,**

 _ **Yours Truly,**_

 _ **Lucifer47.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the late update, but I was extremely busy and still am as my exams are coming up and I won't be able update for quite sometime but I just wanted you to know that I haven't lost my interest in this story and will return to it as soon as possible.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 _ **December 10** **th** **, 1994.**_

 _ **Saturday.**_

Today was the day, I had to face him. The last few days I had been lucky to avoid him. I don't know how, because up to that time I have never been able to hide from him. He had always found me, even in those secret locations that only I and Tracey knew of. Nevertheless, I'm grateful for it.

Sadly I could no longer hide from him, as today was our date. So there I stood as Professor Snape announced our names. Tracey, who was standing beside me, asked "You're still worried about that stupid kiss aren't you? Come on Daph, he's a bloke, he probably loved it." I don't know that, perhaps he did it but my nerves weren't calming down.

As the carriages came, we headed to Hogsmeade. We had agreed to meet at the Three Broomsticks. Then I gathered all my courage as we neared our destination. Tracey had some business, so I had to go there alone. We got out of the carriages and Tracey wished me good luck before leaving.

As I reached the entrance to the inn, once again I tried to gather my courage to open the door and found out the reason why I was not a Gryffindor. Just as my hand reached the door I heard an awkward 'Hey' behind me.

I turned around to meet the reason for my nerves. He was wearing blue jeans and a thick Grey jacket, with a crimson and golden scarf around his neck, with his hair just as messy as ever. In this outfit he looked so handsome and with that devilish grin of his, I was probably giving him the dreamy look. Well I would've had my reputation ruined if someone saw me at that moment. I shook myself out of the trance and replied with an awkward 'hi'.

He motioned towards the inn and asked 'Shall we?' holding out his hand. I silently took his hand as we entered the pub and took a table in the corner. If he wasn't going to mention the kiss, I wasn't either.

As usual the pub was crowded, I looked around and noticed some familiar faces. Just at the table two left of ours was Draco and his two pals. Instantly I knew I had to act a little cold towards Harry if I wanted to avoid retaliation from the Slytherin Prince. I was already having a bad time in the pit since the day Harry admitted he was taking me to the Yule ball, I didn't want to add to that. Perhaps my cold behavior can grant me some pardon. That is if he noticed and knowing Draco, he will definitely notice Harry. But then I decided if I was to have any real relationship with the kindhearted boy sitting opposite to me, I will have to stop caring about what other people think.

Harry ordered a pumpkin juice for himself and asked me 'what would you like?'

'I will love to have some coffee, Harry' I replied with a smile.

He smiled back at me and then gave the order to the waiter and then looked towards me and asked 'So Daphne, I have a question', loud enough for Draco to hear, but no too loud.

'Why would reject Malfoy's proposal in favor of mine?' he asked.

'It simple, Harry. You asked me first, so I was obliged to reject him' I answered him just loud enough for Draco to hear. I knew I was playing a dangerous game but I didn't care as long as I was with Harry, I didn't care for anything else but us.

'Well, doesn't he belong the prestigious Malfoy Family? I thought you would be more inclined to accept his proposal. I was honestly surprised when you turned him down.' he asked me curiously.

'Well, even if he belonged to the royal family, I still would've have said no, I mean who wants to go on a date with a ferret.' I said and he laughed. Across the tables I noticed Draco get red as he stood up and walked out of the inn along with his lackeys.

A few moments of laughter later, I asked 'Well let me ask you a question. Over the years, I have heard some ridiculous rumors about you, I mean some REALLY ridiculous rumors?'

'Oh really, what would they be?' He asked innocently.

'Well, is it true that you killed a Basilisk with your bare hands during second year?' I asked.

'No' he answered simply.

'Ah, I knew it. I mean how can one expect a twelve years old boy to kill a Basilisk! and with his bare hands no less' I replied.

But then he leaned forward on the table as if to tell a secret and said 'Bare Hands? No, but I did kill it with a sword.'

My eyes widened upon hearing this but a moment later I noticed the gleam in his eyes and began to laugh and he too joined me.

'Killed it with a sword. Haha, you do have a sense of humor. Killed it with a sword.' I said mimicking his serious tone. He looked at me with that strange look in his eyes.

'And is it true that you killed Professor Quirrell while he was possessed by You-Know-Who, in your first year?' I asked him with a grim look on face as if challenging him to lie.

'What would you say if I said yes' he asked.

'I'd say prove it' I replied.

'Well how can I do that... Do you remember the extra points me and my friends got at the end of that year?' he asked me.

'Well how I can forget, you took the house cup from right under our noses.'

'and I were to say, they were precisely for defeating Professor Quirrell.'

'mm' I pondered for a moment.

'So moving on, can you really cast a fully corporeal Patronas?.' I asked narrowing my eyes suspiciously.

'Mm, yes I believe I can.' he replied.

'Believe?' I asked again.

'Well, I don't want to brag' he replied simply.

'Fine, then show me' I challenged.

'Okay then, but first let me take you to a more secluded place' he said with determination. He got up and led me out of the inn and towards the woods.

'Why are we going towards the forest?' I asked him carefully.

'Well if you want to see it, you'll have to follow me' he answered and continued walking.

A minute or two later, we arrived at a clearing in the trees and a frozen white lake. He pulled out his wand and said 'Expecto Patronam'. Not a moment later, a huge and magnificent white Stag appeared from the tip of his wand and danced along the icy lake. It was simply beautiful.

I stood there for a moment, too enthralled to say anything and he stared at the stag along with me. Seconds later, the stag disappeared.

'Teach me' I said to him slowly.

'What?' he asked, perhaps he did not hear me.

'I said teach me'.

He was surprised for a second and then said 'Fine then pull out your wand' I did 'Now I want you to close your eyes and think of the happiest moment of your life. I want you to concentrate on it as you say 'Expecto Patronam' and move your wand like this, alright?' he said showing me the wand movements.

Happiest moment of my life, well that was a difficult one. I closed my eyes and thought hard and concentrated on the memory of the day I received my owl, Hermes, opening my eyes I said 'Expecto Patronam' but only a few wisps of white fog escaped from my wand.

'No that won't work' he said and then looked at me 'Daphne, I want you to remember the happiest moment of your life, something intense. Your first broom ride or your first pet won't do it. It has to be something intense, something strong and I want you to not only remember it but to visualize it, to experience it again and live it again. I want you to feel that happiness course through your body and then focus it on your wand as you say those words. Now do you have any memory that you can use?'

I thought for a few moments, looking for an intense moment. Then I found it, I wasn't sure it will work but I had to try.

'Okay I think I got it' I said.

'Are you sure it will work?' he asked.

'I dunno, but it is a strong moment and it is a fairly recent one, so I'll have no problem remembering it.'

'Okay then, let's give it a swish.' he said.

I focused on that singular moment and once again with a swish of my wand said the words 'Expecto Patronam'. This time more mist appeared and it seemed for a moment as though it will take the form of a four-legged creature before it faded into nothingness. I was shocked, if that didn't work then I knew none of my memories will cut it.

'Well we have to try something else but that memory almost worked. Now we need an even stronger one?' he asked me.

'No, I don't have a stronger memory than that' I replied calmly.

'Well then what are we going to do now?' he asked again.

In that moment I don't know what came over me but I wasn't going to give up and decided to prove that I had just as much courage any of the Gryffindors and said 'Then I guess we'll have to create one'.

He turned around to look at me, confused, but I didn't give him a chance to say anything as I leaned towards him and kissed him with all my might, wrapping my arms around his neck. For a moment he stood there frozen and I was scared that I had done something wrong but then he circled his hands around my waist, pulled me close and replied with just as much ferocity and poured all his passion into it.

When we pulled back, we were both out of breath, but he held me close to him with our foreheads against each other.

'Well that... makes it... official then?' he breathlessly asked.

'What?' I asked him back.

'That we're… a couple' he answered.

'I guess it does' I answered back with a bright smile.

'Well do you think it will work? The memory I mean' he asked with another of his lopsided grin that melted my heart.

'It most definitely will.' I responded with a smile.

'Okay then, let's do it together.' he said 'Close your eyes and concentrate on that memory, feel those emotions and focus it.'

'I am' I said happily.

'On one, 3,2,1.'

'Expecto Patronam!' We said in unison.

Once again a huge stag erupted from his wand but this time a beautiful white doe appeared from the tip of mine. They danced together, jumping here and there above the surface of the lake for a few moments before they came close to each other and snuggled their heads against each other. At this point I blushed but kept looking at them. We stood there until they disappeared into a white mist.

'Well that did that work' he said.

I looked at him to say something but this time he left me speechless as he kissed the daylights out of me. We stayed there for another few minutes and repeated those acts of passions before both of us decided to head back.

As we reached the inn I saw Tracey waving at me so I kissed Harry good bye and left for my friend. As I approached her, she had a skeptical look about her.

'See I told you he will like it ' she said.

'Well I guess he did' I replied happily.

'So what did you two do that has made you all smiley?' she asked with a mischievous grin.

'Well that's a story for another time. Now lets return to school before it gets late.' I said to her. Tracey and I returned to the castle. We went to feed Hermes and then returned to the common room to complete our home work. As we did our homework she kept asking me what we did? And kept shrugging her off until we went to the girl's dormitory to go to sleep.

Goodnight dear diary,

Daphne.

←0→

 **And another chapter done, hope you folks will enjoy. Please review and tell me what you think.**

 **As Ever,**

 **Yours Truly,**

 **Lucifer47.**


End file.
